A Kames fanfic
by jweopjn32o9
Summary: Part two to my cargan fanfic. But instead of showing the Carlos and Logan side of the story, I'm showing the Kendall and James side!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is like a part two to the cargan fanfic I wrote. It just shows Kendall and James' side of the cargan story. **

Kendall was deciding between the two plaid shirts that were on his bed. He wasn't sure which shirt would look better on him. He heard loud yelling in the living room. James and Carlos were playing their video games. Those two obviously don't know the word quiet. Kendall looked down at his watch. Crap, Kendall thought. Kendall grabbed the green plaid shirt, threw it over his head

Kendall came running out of his room.

"James we have to go, like right now!" James threw the remote to the side and was walking to the door.

"Where are you heading off to?" Carlos questioned.

"We're going on a double date, Me, Jo, James, and the new girl."

"Why didn't you guys invite us?" Logan asked.

"The girls asked us to go on a double date. We didn't want to make them angry if we invited more people." Kendall responded.

"More…" Logan stood up "…as in, you already invited some people to go with you?"

"I'm sorry but, when we told guitar dude and Camille, they asked if they could go so we're letting them." James shrugged.

"This is not cool, guys. Logan and I could've gone. What we're not cool enough to hang out with you guys?"

"Looks that way, I'm sorry, you guys aren't really the dating type." Kendall stated. "Okay now we really need to go, we'll see you guys later." Kendall and James dashed out the door.

Kendall and James were running out to the lobby to meet the girls. Once they got there, they met up with Jo and the new girl.

"Hey Kendall!" Jo ran and kissed Kendall. James watched feeling jealous. James had never felt this way about a guy before. It was only guy that he's ever liked. But he didn't really like girl either. It felt like James was a Kendallsexual. He was literally only attracted to Kendall. No other guy or girl came close to Kendall.

"Hey James!" The new girl reached to kiss James, but he pushed her off. James only agreed to this double date to get closer to Kendall.

"You guys ready to go?" Kendall asked

"Well we are, but we're still waiting on Camille and guitar dude." Jo responded.

"How about we meet them there?" James suggested.

"That's cool with me!" Kendall answered. And with that, they all left for their dates. James was silent the whole ride to the movies. He had to sit with his 'date' in the backseat. She wouldn't shut up about some commercial that she landed. James would nod every now and then, but he was focused on Kendall. Kendall was driving, so Kendall wouldn't notice James staring at him during the drive there. The new girl pushed James.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uhh yeah, you're talking about some commercial."

"Okay, so anyone the director…"

James faded her out, he couldn't even pretend to focus on her. They finally arrived at the theater, and Jo got a text from Camille and guitar dude saying that they would meet them in the actual movie.

"How about you ladies grab us some seats while Kendall and I grab us some snacks?"

The girls linked arms and headed to save seats for the movies.

"So do you like Amy?" Kendall asked. James gave Kendall a very confused look.

"Who?"

"The new girl…."

"Oh, right, uhh yeah she's cool."

"You didn't even know her name though."  
>"She talks a lot."<p>

"Yeah I know, I could hear her in the back seat."

"I have no idea what the hell she was talking about." Kendall laughed and James smiled at Kendall. Kendall had the cutest laugh ever.

"Hey can I ask you something?" James eyes grew wide. James thought for sure that Kendall would be asking if he loves him.

"Uhh yeah sure, what's up?" James said nervously.

"Is it just me, or does Carlos always seem to stick up for Logan, even when we all know that he's wrong?" James had noticed the way Carlos acts differently around Logan than everyone else.

"No, I see it too. Carlos acts completely different around Logan."

"I don't want to seem crazy by asking, do you think Carlos likes Logan?" James never though about Carlos being gay. But the more he thinks about this, all signs point to yes.

"I know it seem crazy, but Carlos never wants to go out with girls. Carlos hates libraries, but whenever Logan asked if he wants to go, Carlos acts like he loves them." Kendall continued.

"Yeah I see what you mean. Carlos and I were playing video games earlier and he turned down the video games because Logan asked."

"Should we ask him about it?" If Carlos was gay, James knew exactly what he was going through then. And James was not comfortable about talking about his sexuality. And he's assuming Carlos wouldn't want to talk about it either.

"No, if and when Carlos wants to tell us he's gay, he will tell us. We shouldn't have to force it out of him."

"Yeah you're right." After Kendall and James get snacks, they get inside, where everyone is in their seats, waiting for the movie to start. Jo was on the left of Kendall, and James was on the right of him. The movie was Kiss and Tell, meaning everyone was making out. Kendall and Jo weren't even watching the movie. James could tell that Amy did not want to watch the movie, but just make out with him instead. James would shrug her off, trying to focus on the movie. After the movie, everyone made their separate ways.

"James, what's your problem?" James wasn't listening, he was staring at Kendall embracing Jo.

"James! Hello!" Amy was waving her hands in James' trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"James, do you even know my name?" He had the hardest time remembering it.

"Uhhh Mary?"

"It's Amy! And I'm out of here." Amy stormed off but James didn't care, he headed towards the car and Kendall and Jo followed. Once they got back to the palmwoods, they were heading up to the lobby and saw Logan just sitting in the lobby. Kendall tapped James, and pointed him towards Logan. Kendall wanted to see what was wrong, but Jo wanted him to go to her room right then.

"Hey Logan, what's wrong?" Logan was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Oh nothing. I'm fine."

"Why are you down here?"

"Oh I'm asking some girls out."

"There isn't any girls down here…"

"Oh well, it was earlier…."

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm just kind of down, I guess."

"What's going on?"

"Umm…my friend….likes someone. He doesn't know how to handle his feelings though."

"Okay, what's your 'friend' feeling?"

"A little confused, I mean that's what he says at least."

"Why is he confused?"

"He….has feelings…..for another guy."

"Oh, your 'friend' is gay. Is he confused on if he likes another guy…"

"No! He likes the other guy for sure, he just doesn't know what to do about it." Logan is a bad liar. James thought.

"Well, what your friend should do is just go for it. If the other guy doesn't like him back, then it's not meant to be. I mean, they worse that can happen to you, I mean your friend is the other guy says no."

"That's not the worst that can happen though! What if I, I mean my friend, tells this other guy how he feels, and he laughs in my…..my friend's face. What if he never talk to my friend again?"

"Look, it seems like your friend would have good taste. Do you think the other guy would do something like that?"

"No…I don't."

"Your friend should at least try."

"My friend is a loser. He'll never say anything."

"Tell your friend to consider it, Logan." James stands up to leave for the elevator.

"James…uh thanks."

"Sure Logan."

James went back to his apartment and headed to his room that he shared with Carlos. Carlos was asleep, and he didn't want to bother him. So he went to Logan and Kendall's room. Logan was downstairs and Kendall was with Jo, so no one was in there. Or so he thought.

**So what did you think? I'm still writing it all, but I'll probably have the next chapter up by tonight. I hope the Kames side is just as good as the Cargan side! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

James walked into see Kendall sitting on the bed, all by himself. Kendall had his head tucked in between his legs. When James walked in, Kendall's head popped up.

"She cheated on me. Jo cheated on me." James felt his face get red. Who in the hell cheats on Kendall Knight? An idiotic slut that's who, and James always knew that Jo was one.

"Kendall…"

"With Jett. She knows how much I hate him, and yet, she did it anyway."

"How did you find out?"

"She kept texting someone, so I playfully took the phone out of her hands, to find her texting Jett about last night, and all the dirty details."

"I'm so sorry Kendall." James walked over and hugged Kendall. Kendall was hugging James different than their normal hugs, James didn't know what to think of it.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you just stay here for a second?"

"Sure Kendall." James and Kendall heard a loud door slamming and Logan cussing. They peeped their heads out the door, not wanting to bother Logan, just to see what's wrong. Kendall brought his head in real quickly.

"James tell me what happens."

"Okay, Logan is crying, and he said…he asked out six girls and they all said no."

"Aw man, that sucks."

"He's lying."

"What, how do you know?"

"Because…" James quietly shut the door and pushed Kendall away from the door.  
>"I talked to Logan and he said that, he has a 'friend' who likes another guy."<p>

"You don't think…."

"I think Logan likes Carlos."

"And Carlos probably likes Logan."

"Yeah I know."

"Why aren't they doing anything about it? If they like each other, why don't they just tell each other." James was quiet for a second. He didn't know how to answer it.

"They're afraid of what the other will think about it." James said as if he had just told Kendall his secret.

"We should just go out there, and tell them that they like each other." Kendall was heading towards the door when James grabbed him by the shirt.

"Kendall, we would be outing them. Coming out of the closet is a big deal for a gay person, when Logan and Carlos are ready to say that they're gay, then they will."

"Yeah I know, you told me earlier. I just think we'd be doing them a favor."

"How would you feel if you liked someone so…..so much that you're embarrassed and someone has already known." Kendall looked up at James. James looked confused because the look Kendall was giving was as if he already knew how that felt like.

"Yeah, I get it." Kendall headed back to his bed.

"I'm uhh… going to bed." Kendall said with his back turned to James.

"Yeah sure, okay I am too. Night Knight."

"Night Diamond."

James was heading back to his room, and Logan walked past James into his room.

James woke up at 11 and headed downstairs. Kendall had his feet in the pool, just sitting there all by himself. James ran over and sat next to him.

"Kendall, are you still thinking about Jo?"

"No. I don't know why I was so angry; I wasn't even interested in dating her anymore. I was going to break up with her last night."

"Why?"

"I just like someone else." James's heart broke. He thought that since Kendall and Jo were over, that James might have a chance. Guess not.

"Do I know them?"

"Uh…I don't think so. I'm sorry for last night, I was over reacting…"

"Kendall, no you weren't. Even if you didn't like Jo anymore, what she did was hurtful. She betrayed you, and that's gotta sting even if you don't like Jo in that way."

"Yeah I guess." James had the urge to tell Kendall right then and there how he felt. James didn't think this feeling would go away easily, and he can't fight his feelings anymore.

"Kendall, I have to tell you something." Kendall looked up and had a black eye.

"Oh my gosh, Kendall who did this to you?"

"Oh this? It's nothing."

"Kendall, who hit you?"

"No one did, I fell."

"You fell? On your eye?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"Kendall don't lie to me."

"Fine, I tried to punch Jett."

"Why?"

"Because, he's a dick! Even if I didn't like Jo, he shouldn't be going around and sleeping with other guy's girlfriends. It doesn't matter now. What did you want to tell me?" James' urge to tell Kendall went away for that moment.

"Oh darn, I can't remember."

"Oh, well just let me know when you can remember. I gotta get going. I'll see you later." James watched Kendall walk away and then got up himself. And headed to his room that he shared with Carlos.

James walked in to see Carlos still asleep. James grabbed a towel and threw it at Carlos.

"Dude, it's noon, you have to get up. Come back to reality."

James went over to his bed and sat down. Carlos slammed his head against his pillow. Lately, it seemed like Carlos only wanted to sleep.

"Seriously, why do you want to sleep so badly?" James asked.

"Because my dreams are better than reality."

"Why do you say that? What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's a love problem."

"Excuse me, how would I not understand? I'm the doctor of love!"

"Trust me, you wouldn't get it."

"Try me."

"Okay, I like someone, who I know for sure doesn't like me back."

"You're right, I don't get it. Who do you like?" Carlos sat there in silence.

"Oh my gosh, is it me?" James always knew how to make Carlos laugh.

"What? No. It's not you James."

"Oh good. No offense to you, but…"

"You don't have to explain."

"Carlos…" James paused. He didn't want to say it and be wrong. Carlos looked up at James. "Is it Logan?" Carlos was silent.

"Carlos, you can tell me anything, we're buds. I'm not gonna be freaked out if you're gay."

Carlos couldn't look James in the eye. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, Kendall and I have been wondering why you are always on Logan's side. Don't worry, Logan has no idea."

"Please don't tell him."

"Carlos, I would never. That's not what friends do. But I think you should tell Logan." "No, Logan would not respond well to hearing that I'm in love with him. Logan will never know about this."

"Carlos…"

"No, I'm never telling Logan. I know he doesn't feel the same way, and it would kill me hearing it from Logan that he doesn't love me."

"You don't know that!"

"And how would you know? You've never been through anything like this!"

James was angry now. Carlos doesn't know anything. "I do know what this feels like."

"How could you possibly….."

"Because I love Kendall!" Carlos was silent. James sat down and put his hands in his face. "I've been trying to fight these feelings for years. But I can't anymore. I can't take it anymore."

"I thought you were…"

"Yeah, me too. I've never liked a guy before. It's only been Kendall."

"Do you know how Kendall feels?"

"No. But I'm going to. And you should tell Logan."

"No, I'm never telling him."

"Carlos, did you know that I'm gay?"

"No."

"Then you can't tell who is and who isn't. Logan could be gay."

"He's not."

"Look, all I'm saying is that Kendall, I'm assuming, is straight. But I'm taking a chance, because if I don't then I'll regret it. If he doesn't like me back, it will suck, but he knows and at least I tried. If he does, then nothing bad came from it."

"I guess that works."

"Just think about it Carlos. You never know. Maybe Logan is bad at picking up girls because he truly doesn't want to be with girls."

Carlos never thought about it that way.

"And you're telling me that out of all those girls, not one of them said yes to Logan? Maybe he didn't ask anyone out. Maybe he was crying because he was trying to fight his feelings. Feelings for you Carlos."

"Thanks James. You gave me a lot to think about."

Carlos changed and left his room. James stuck his headphones in his ears. He tried to stop himself from thinking about Kendall.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

James accidentally fell asleep with his headphones in. He tore the headphones from his ears and got out of bed. James walked over to his mirror to find someone he hadn't seen before. James didn't feel like himself. His face was the same but it looked different. James couldn't take it anymore. He had to Kendall today. He quickly changed and was starting to run out and saw something he never saw before. Carlos was digging his in Logan's chest. Logan was running his fingers in Carlos' short black hair.

"Ummm, is there something I should know?" James already figured out what happened between them, but he didn't want to make it seem like he knew. Carlos popped his head and grinned at James. He quickly sat up and grabbed hold of Logan's hand and pulled him up. Carlos looked lovingly into Logan's eyes before he turned to James.

"Logan and I…"Carlos started to giggle. James had never seen Carlos so happy before

"Okay, I'll say it, Carlos and I are…well….we're dating now." Logan wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulder. Carlos grabbed the hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you two!" James ran over and hugged each of them. James was acting. Yeah, he was happy but he was jealous. He knew that's not how it would be between him and Kendall.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I can't wait to tell him anymore. I can't do anything, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can barely look at myself in the mirror."

"Wait, what?" Logan turned his brown eyes to Carlos with a questioned look on his face.

"I'll tell you all about it. James, what are you still doing? Go!" Carlos waved his hands to get James to leave.

James finally got downstairs to see Kendall knocked out on the ground. James heart stopped. James sprinted towards the unconscious Kendall lying down. James held Kendall in his arms and Kendall wasn't responding, someone knocked him out cold. James looked up at Jett wiping the blood off his fist. James eyes filled with rage. He slowly put Kendall down and stood up. James' fists were white and he was gritting his teeth.

"What did you do to him?" James was trying to stay calm.

"He tried hitting me again, so I got him before he could get me." James' blood was boiling. James fist rose up and layed a punch against Jett face, knocking him to the ground. James looked down at Jett before he picked Kendall up off the ground.

"Stay away from Kendall." James carried Kendall all the way upstairs into Kendall's room. James waited patiently for Kendall to wake up. James was shaking. He couldn't stand seeing Kendall in this condition. Kendall eyes slowly blinked open.

"Oh crap, he knocked me out didn't he?" James didn't see him open his eyes so his voice came out as a surprise.

"Yeah he did. Why did you try to hit him?" Kendall didn't look James in the eyes.

"He…he was saying bad things about you." James drew his head back.

"So? I don't understand." James was confused.

"James, he was being ridiculous though."

"Kendall, I've heard him say bad things about Logan and Carlos when were all there, why does it matter if it was me he was talking about?" James had an idea of why but he tried to push that thought out of his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up for something that's probably not even real.

"Because it's you James!"

"I still don't understand…"  
>"I don't care about Logan and Carlos or anyone as much as I care about you." James was pinching himself. There was no way Kendall was actually saying this.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't go on a group date to be with Jo, I went to be with you. I wasn't crying because Jo cheated on me, I was crying because I can't have you the way I want you. Look, I know you're not gay, but…"Kendall grabbed James' hand. "I want you James. I know that this will make things weird between us but…" Kendall took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I love you James." Kendall opened his eyes to a wide eyed smiling James.

"Please tell me you're playing a joke on me Kendall Knight." James said while trying to keep calm.

"Why would I joke about that?" And with that Kendall grabbed James and smashed their lips together. James took hold of Kendall's hair and tangled his fingers in between each lock. Kendall let go of James and moved his face away from James. James was still lingering for another kiss. Kendall placed his hand on James' cheek. James opened his eyes and placed up his forehead against Kendall's. Kendall let out a small laugh and pulled his lips against James' against, and pulled him down to lay next to each other. James never thought this moment would come true. All of his hoping and waiting paid off, and it was worth all the hurt and time. James was Kendall's and Kendall was his.


End file.
